


The moment of happiness

by MaryBarrens



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> „Vypadáš dobře,“ řekl mu Aaron tiše a Dean zřejmě pochopil, že nemluví o jeho vzhledu, ale spíše o tom výrazu v jeho obličeji, a usmál se. </p><p> „Tohle je Cas,“ představil svého přítele. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment of happiness

Aaron Bass litoval jenom toho, že už je jeho syn tak velký, že se ho nechce držet za ruku, když spolu jdou po ulici. 

Tonymu bylo sedm a byl to ten nejúžasnější kluk na celém světě (a dobře, Aaron si byl jistý, že takhle o svém synovi mluví každý rodič, ale ten jeho opravdu _byl_ neúžasnější na světě), celkem vysoký na svůj věk, hnědooký po něm a blonďatý po své mámě, s kudrnami, které se skoro nedaly učesat, ale díky kterým byl centrem zájmu všech děvčat ve třídě. 

Co by za to Aaron v jeho věku dal. 

„Můžeme se stavit někde na jídlo?“ zeptal se ho Tony najednou. „Mám hlad.“ 

Aaron se zarazil. Samozřejmě, že měl Tony hlad. Měl hlad pořád, Aaron opravdu nechtěl přemýšlet, jak to bude vypadat, až se Tony dostane do puberty a postihne ho ta fáze šíleného, nezastavitelného růstu. Ale i on už začínal mít hlad, byli ve městě už několik hodin, protože Aaron se snažil zařídit všechno, co by si normálně rozdělil s Ashley, teď když odjela na pár dní k matce, to ale všechno padlo na něj. Rychle zapřemýšlel, co všechno je doma v lednici a co z toho dokáže vyrobit, za nějakou rozumnou dobu, s hladovým dítětem poskakujícím okolo. 

Hodně, hodně špatné vyhlídky. 

„Jasně, někam se stavíme,“ souhlasil rychle a rozhlédl se okolo, jestli někde nenarazí na nějaké místo, které by už měl ozkoušené. 

Žádné takové nenašel, ale zato zahlédl známou postavu. 

Muže, který byl sice zády k němu, jak šel po ulici, vedle sebe druhého muže. A Aaron si určitě neměl být tak jistý, že ho zná, ale byl, protože ten muž byl vysoký a ramenatý, ve starých džínech a tmavozelené košili a Aaron si byl zatraceně jistý, že poznává nejen jeho držení těla, ale i chůzi. 

Bez přemýšlení udělal dva rychlé kroky, aby muže dohnal. 

„Deane?“ oslovil ho tázavě a položil mu dlaň na rameno, aby ho mohl obrátit k sobě a podívat se na vlastní oči, ujistit se, že je to opravdu on, že na něj po všech těch letech úplně náhodou narazil uprostřed ulice. 

Muž se obrátil celkem ochotně, ale ruka mu automaticky sklouzla k pasu, a samozřejmě, že to byl Dean, a _samozřejmě_ , že musel mít dokonale vytrénovaný reflex sáhnout po zbrani, když se ho někdo nečekaně dotkne. Jistě. Aaron za ty roky, co ho viděl naposledy, skoro zapomněl na ty jeho roztomilé, mírně psychopatické tendence. 

„Aarone?“ zamrkal Dean překvapeně – aspoň, že ho poznal, díkybohu, třeba ho nezastřelí – a nechal zbraň tam, kde ji měl. Muž, který šel vedle něj, se taky otočil, a teď se na Aarona zvědavě díval, oči modré a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, na sobě džíny a obyčejné černé tričko s nějakým logem. 

Dean se vesele zazubil. „Nenapadlo by mě, že tě tady potkám!“ prohlásil, a i když vypadal starší, byl si pořád strašně podobný. V některých ohledech vypadal dokonce i líp než dřív, ne tak unavený a zahlcený starostmi a rozhodně mnohem uvolněnější, než si ho Aaron pamatoval, i když měl kolem očí mnohem víc vrásek. „Tvůj kluk?“ zeptal se a pokynul k Tonymu. „Je ti podobný.“ 

Aaron protočil oči. „Jestli tím chceš říct, že z něj vyroste stejně ošklivý chlápek, jako jsem já, tak pěkně děkuju,“ řekl, ale usmíval se přitom. 

„Hele, myslel jsem to pozitivně, vážně,“ bránil se Dean se smíchem, ruce zvednuté a obrácené dlaněmi k němu. „Byla to pochvala. Jestli ten kluk vyroste a bude vypadat jako ty, nemá si na co stěžovat.“ 

Aaron potřásl hlavou, ale jen těžce se mohl ubránit myšlence na to, jak zvláštní – a příjemné – je vidět Deana v tak dobré náladě. 

Zdálo se, že se toho za ty poslední roky dost změnilo. Dean vypadal vyrovnaně a vzhledem k tomu, že ten tmavovlasý muž po jeho boku rozhodně nebyl Sam, a že stál jen o kousek blíž k Deanovi, než by bylo běžné, a každých pár vteřin se na něj podíval, jako by kromě něj nic na celém světě nebylo důležité, zřejmě se Dean opravdu rozhodl vykašlat se na hloupé nálepky a žít si tak, jak chtěl, s lidmi, kteří ho dělali šťastným. 

Pravý opak toho Deana, kterého poznal. 

„Vypadáš dobře,“ řekl mu Aaron tiše a položil Tonymu ruku na drobné rameno, a Dean zřejmě pochopil, že nemluví o jeho vzhledu, ale spíše o tom výrazu v jeho obličeji, a usmál se. 

„Tohle je Cas,“ představil svého přítele a stiskl muži paži. 

Cas se na něj díval se zdvořilým zájmem, koutky úst zvednuté do mírného úsměvu, a Aaron se zamyšleně zamračil. Cas? 

„Cas?“ zopakoval, a pak se mu trochu rozšířily oči, když si vzpomněl na jméno, které mu Dean řekl tehdy, nejdřív přímo u něj, a později, před lety, po telefonu, poprvé zničeně, podruhé s radostí. „ _Castiel_?“

Muž se zatvářil zmateně, zřejmě překvapený tím, že Aaron zná jeho jméno, a tázavě se zadíval na Deana, ten se ale jenom široce usmál. „No jo,“ potvrdil a přikývl. Stiskl Castielovi paži, s mírným úsměvem ve tváři. „Casi, tohle je Aaron Bass.“ 

„Oh,“ zamumlal Castiel s pochopením a věnoval Aaronovi krátký, dokonale upřímný a vřelý úsměv. „Mladík s golemem. Dean mi o tobě vyprávěl.“ Pokýval hlavou a natáhl k Aaronovi volnou paži. 

„Už ne tak mladý.“ Aaron pokrčil rameny a potřásl mu rukou. 

„Tati,“ zabrblal Tony a netrpělivě ho zatahal za lem košile. 

Aaron se zasmál. Vsaďte se, že vaše dítě zničí seznamování s bývalým andělem (který tedy od pohledu nevypadal vůbec nijak andělsky, pokud mohl soudit) něčím jako jídlo. „Jasně,“ přikývl rychle a znovu se obrátil k Deanovi a jeho partnerovi. „Vlastně jsme se tady s Tonym chystali na pozdní oběd. Nechcete se přidat?“ 

Dean se krátce podíval na Castiela a křivě se usmál. „Jídlo nikdy neodmítnu.“ 

„Bezva,“ prohodil Aaron. „No, v téhle části města jsem poprvé, takže –“

Nestačil ani dokončit větu, když Dean pokrčil rameny a suverénně, Castiela po svém boku, zamířil k nejbližšímu podniku, který vypadal, že by v něm mohli podávat aspoň relativně slušné jídlo, a Aaron s Tonym zamířili za nimi. Místo bylo skoro nacpané, jen posledních pár volných stolů, a oni automaticky zamířili k tomu úplně vzadu v rohu, pokynul synovi, aby si zalezl na to nejbezpečnější místo v rohu (ne že by nad tím uvažoval, bylo to automatické), a sám zabral místo vedle něj, zatímco Dean a Castiel si sedli naproti, vedle sebe, trochu blíž, než vyžadovala krátká lavice, a Aaron by přísahal, že se ti dva drží za ruce. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a chvíli se na ně jen mlčky díval, protože ti dva spolu –

„Co je?“ zeptal se ho Dean, obočí zdvižené, ale ani se nepohnul, žádný náznak toho, že by chtěl Castielovu dlaň pustit. 

Aaron se široce usmál. „Nic,“ prohlásil pobaveně. „Sluší vám to spolu.“ 

Dean mírně zrudl a uhnul pohledem, ale nebránil se, a když se na Aarona znovu podíval, byl klidný a v jeho výrazu byla hrdost. 

Castiel se vyrovnaně usmál. „Děkujeme.“ 

„Co si dáte?“ zeptala se servírka, která se u nich najednou objevila. Byla mladá, něco kolem pětadvaceti a hezká, a krátce je všechny přejela pohledem, než si všimla, že u muže s dítětem a gay páru zřejmě moc štěstí mít nebude. 

„Dva slaninové burgery s colou,“ objednal si Dean a Castiel jen souhlasně přikývl. 

„Dejte to čtyřikrát,“ opravil Aaron a podíval se na syna. „Jednu dětskou porci.“ 

„Tati!“ ozval se Tony a narovnal se na lavici, dotčený tím, že je považován za dítě, ale to už servírka odcházela. „Už nejsem malé dítě!“ 

Aaron naklonil hlavu a tázavě povytáhl obočí. 

Tony protočil oči, ale vychovaně si sedl zase zpátky a opřel se, Dean se pobaveně zasmál. 

„Takže máš syna, co?“ zeptal se a znovu sjel dítě pohledem. „Kolik ti je?“ zajímalo ho, a ne tak, jak se ptá většina dospělých, protože mají pocit, že by se na to měli zeptat. Dean se ptal, protože ho to opravdu zajímalo. 

„Sedm,“ prohlásil Tony hrdě a vytáhl se co nejvíc do výšky. 

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu, plný zájmu, a Dean se na chlapce usmál. „Sedm? Můj bratr má dvojčata, asi ve tvém věku,“ sdělil mu a otočil se k Aaronovi. „Máš ženu.“ 

„Jsme spolu už pár let,“ sdělil mu. „Ashley. Je skvělá, teď zrovna na návštěvě u matky. Znovu těhotná.“ 

„Budu mít brášku,“ pochlubil se Tony a nepřestával na Deana zírat tak, že Aaron skoro začal žárlit. _Jeho_ obličeji tedy Tony nikdy tolik zájmu nevěnoval. 

„Tak to na něj budeš muset dávat pozor,“ svěřil mu Dean tajemství. 

Tony horlivě přikývl, a Aaron musel potlačit smích, ale pak se ukázalo, že je Tony opět o něco všímavější, než by čekal, protože – „Sedíte u sebe blízko jako máma s tátou,“ prohlásil Tony zaujatě a podíval se z Deana na Castiela a zase zpátky. „Jste taky manželé?“ 

Castiel se pobaveně usmál a položil Deanovi dlaň na paži, pohled upřený na servírku, která zrovna přinesla objednané jídlo a nápoje. 

Aaron se kousl do rtu a přemýšlel, jak z toho ty dva vysekat, pro případ, že by se jim nechtělo rozebírat svůj vztah v lokále plném lidí, tím spíš před sedmiletým klukem, kterého vidí poprvé v životě, ale nestihl to. 

„Táta říkal, že někdy, když se mají dva kluci nebo dvě holky opravdu rádi, tak se můžou vzít stejně jako máma a táta,“ dodal chlapec. 

Castiel souhlasně přikývl. 

Dean zvedl obočí a podíval se na Aarona. „Tohle ho učíš?“ zeptal se měkce. 

„Samozřejmě,“ Aaron bez zaváhání přikývnul. „Nechci, aby si jednou třeba musel projít tím, čím sis prošel ty.“ Nespustil z něj pohled, ani když se k němu Castiel naklonil a naprosto otevřeně ho vzal za ruku, a Dean si po několika vteřinách tlumeně odkašlal. 

„Díky,“ pousmál se. 

„Nejsme manželé,“ přiznal Castiel a pokrčil rameny. „Bylo by to moc složité. Já jako bývalý anděl nemám skutečnou identitu a Dean…“

„Já jsem oficiálně už třikrát po smrti,“ dodal Dean klidně a dával přitom pozor, aby to řekl zrovna ve chvíli, kdy byl Tony naprosto zaujatý svým jídlem. 

Aaron chápavě přikývl. Jasně, to ho nenapadlo, i když o tom věděl. Asi těžko mohl prožít návštěvu dvou bratrů, kteří se chovají mírně jako psychopati, a nepokusit se nic si o nich zjistit, že. Internet je médium budoucnosti. 

„Sam má přítelkyni, jsou spolu už roky,“ přidal Dean další informace, pusu plnou. Castiel pobaveně protočil oči. „Mají dvě holky, je jim šest.“ 

„Pořád…“ Aaron zaváhal, jak to vlastně nazvat. Jak tomu tehdy říkali oni? „Pořád lovíte?“ 

„Já s Casem? Jasně, čas od času.“ Dean se zazubil. „Sam teď funguje jako táta v domácnosti a nápověda na telefonu. Ukázalo se totiž, že Muži písma měli v bunkru opravdu obrovskou sbírku knížek o všem možném, co si umíš představit, a co se zatraceně hodí i všem ostatním lovcům. Sakra, žijeme tam už deset let, a pořád sem tam najdeme něco nového.“ 

„Poslyš,“ zamumlal Aaron a trochu se k Deanovi přes stůl naklonil. Jasně, Tony sice zíral do svého talíře, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že neposlouchá každé slovo a někomu celý rozhovor jednou ochotně nezopakuje. „Pořád mám stejné číslo. Kdybyste něco potřebovali, klidně se ozvěte. Třeba kdybyste chtěli půjčit golema. Jsem si docela jistý, že ho dokážu přesvědčit, aby vás poslouchal.“ Pokrčil rameny a široce se usmál. „Umí i hlídat děti.“ 

Dean se rozesmál. 


End file.
